Forgetting the Past
by SupernaturalHuntress06
Summary: Hope has been out of manticore for months, searching for her twin Alec. What she doesnt know is that Aimes has his own plans for her, and of shes not careful she could put Alec in danger......
1. Chapter 1

It's been a month since manticore burned down. Sick part was i actually thought of it as home. being a genetically engineered human fighting weapon might sound cool to some, but im here to tell you it pretty much sucks. I know some people might think, that being able to jump high, have super human strenght and fast reflexis, not to mention being able to kick someones ass using your pinky finger is awsome but, like i said its not. My name is Hope and my designation is x5-495. I actually have a twin brother Alec. the night manticore burned down he tried to get me out, but i was captured by Lydeckers men, and so iv been looking for him ever since. Now lydecker is dead and I have yet another enemy White. Aimes White to be exact. Hes yet another puzzle to solve in my life, as if i dont have enough. Now here i am in 21st century seattle. how i ended up here of all places i have no idea. so, here i am a 19 yeard old young woman with a pathetic job at a local bar. The bar itself is pretty cool i guess called "Glow" i know cheesy but oh well a gilrs gotta make a living.

Your probobly wondering what the hell im talking about like what manticore?. well, here is the cliffnotes version. back in 2000 a company called manticore started experiementing in genetics and human gene splicing. They capured many women and used them as serogate mothers, then they used exsperimental drugs, to give the babies abnormal abilities. once the babies were born they killed the mothers and raised us all until we were nine. Life there was horrible manticore made us to be soldiers, treated us like things instead of human beings, everyday we trained and fougt and, when we didnt listen they used shock sticks. when we got sick, which was mostly seiszures, which were manily a side affect of the drugs they gace our serigate mothers. they either cut on his or killed us. there were 12 of us, including me they were in my unit we were known as the x 5 series. all of us had a barcode on the back out our necks, it was how they kept track of us. Of course, i wasnt in the earlier unit. turns out another x5 named ben was killed. we heard back at manticore that he had gone nuts. they killed him, and cloned him. his clone is my twin brother Alec. Then, apparently alec met another x5 named max (who by the way was in the original x 5 series) that escaped back in 2009. she burned the place down, and like i said before he tried to come back for me, but i was capured again. Im sure he thinks im dead. iv been out for a few weeks only, and i dont miss the place. All i know is im always looking over my shoulder afraid that manticore will never stop looking for me. i cant wait to find alec. Manticore never tuaght human emotions, but alec and i had always been close.


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped off the bus onto the grimy pavment. As usual,i wrinkled my nose i hated this part of seattle everything was so dirty. but mybe it was because i was so used to manitcore were everything was eerily sterile and clean. I reached into my pocket and put my hair in a ponytail. i have light brown hair with natural blond streaks. and green hazel eyes. my hair is actually getting long. it was already past my shoulders. I passed by bakers market and this old run down deli. I reached Glow and hurried inside, it was freezing outside. all i had was a light, leather red jacket on.

"Hope! get your ass over here" a voice screamed from behind ther bar. I sigh it was my best friend, Holly. I smiled and headed her way

"Hey, you don't have to yell my name across the freakin room you know" I hissed jumping over the bar.

"Sorry girl, but Z-man is gonna can your ass if you keep being late like this" she tossed her lon, dark braid over her shoulder. looking at our boss across the room talking to a customer. I threw off my jacket and tossed it in my cubby hole, the boss calls lockers

"Sorry hol, but there was an accident down town, so the bus was delayed" I told her fanning my shirt it was always so warm in here. I had on an off the shoulder black top on and jeans with tears in the knees. They were my favorite pair, i wanted new ones, but with my minimum wage job i just couldnt afford it. As if my messed up childhood and crappy apartment wasnt enough.Holly shook her head, she was half mexican and half american

"Damm girl you have the worst luck" she looked up as z-man walked over "Oh no...damm girl your in for it now good luck" she said leaving to assist a customer

"Hope! I have precious time..ok so if your going to be late again i suggest you look for another job got it!" he yelled. I glared at him. even with my special abilities i hate fighting. im a good hearted person, despite manticore trying to drill it into my head that everyone is the enemy and for us not to have emotions. My boss, everyone calls him Z-man Becasue he had zero personality. hes about 5,7 and scrawny with a small goatee. and about in his early thirties. No one likes him that much, iv heard rumors that hes gay, but im not believing anything till i see for myself

"Look z-man the bus was stuck in traffic because of an accident, so blame the bus company" I told him pouring Beer into a mug for a guy

"You must have me confused with soeones who cares, from now on dont take the bus" he sneered. I slammed the bottle on the counter

"Look! it wont happen again and fyi i have to take the bus, because its too far to walk" he mumbled something and walked off.

"Hope i didnt know you worked here" a voice said. i jumped startled and look up. sotting across form on on a bar stool sat, London Berrisford he was my ex boyfriend, that i had dated 2 weeks ago. it had aonly lasted a week, but oh well. i had really cared about him, considering he was the first person that i had trusted since i escaped from manticore

"London...uh hi I work here" I said blinking. he still made my stomach do flip flops. damm it! im a soldier and here i am acting all girly i though to myself. Noit that i can help it i mean he is easy on the eyes. hes about 6,0 and has dark brown hair, with bangs that hangs in his eyes somewtimes althoug he sometimes wheres them geled and spiked and has the most amazing clear blue eyes iv ever seen. Like me, he also has a crappy job, and acant efford clothes hardly. like now even though he wore thrift shop clothes he looked amazing, in Baggy faded green jeans, and red american flag shirt, that looked like it had been washed way too many times, and Brown boots. his jacket i noticed looked kinda new actually. it was nice looking black leather. I smiled something about guys and black leather just..made me nuts

"Well its nice to see you again..how have you been?"

"Im doing good and yourself?" I asked him pouring some scotch into a glass for him

"Im doing pretty good myself. iv found a side job the pay sucks, but i was able to buy myself a pair of new boots and this jacket"

I nodded and smiled at him. i really had missed him. i slid his drink over to him. he smiled at me and his eyes twinkled, and once again My heart started beating faster

"Thanks hope...i see you remembered my fav drink" he laughed and took a drink. he swallowed and put his glass down staring at it. something was on his mind i could tell.

"London is something wrong?" i asked him sighing a little. he looked up quickly and shook his head a little

"Hope...iv really missed you despite what you think i think we could work out...I still dont understand why you pushed me away" he said quietly, his blue eyes searching mine. Ok, I should admit right here that i have commentment issues. i was the one that broke it off. why? well because I was afraid that i was putting him in danger, that manticore would find me and kill him and I couldnt bear that. I love him too much

"London...I told you.."

"Yeah i know" he interupted "You were protecting me, you needed space" he said bitterly

"London...im glad your doing good, but i need to get back to work" he sigh and stood up grabbing his coat

"Yeah whatever later hope" he said banging through the door. I looked up at the clock and groaned. another 8 hours to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec sigh as The Detinator blew up. not in his head, but between the tweers The guy was holding.

"Damm lucky it wasnt still in you...well thats it iv gotta go" he said packing his suitcase and extitng through thedoor. Alec glanced at max and joshua. max just looked pissed. Alec stood up shakily

"Thanks max" alec said breathing a sigh of relief. Even though he was a sarcastic smart ass, he did feel guilty Max had just used the money she had saved to find a cure f or her and logan and spent it on him.

"Just shut the hell up alec! I just want you to know one thing. that money was the money I was gonna use to find a cure for this virus, and that guy was my only hope! now, thanks to saving your sorry ass hes gone and now I'll never be able to touch logan again" max screamed getting in his face. alec walked to the door and held it open

"Max I'm sorry ok ill make it up to you" he said softly. max stared at him for a minute, and then spoke quietly but also with disgust

"You cant alec...I never want to see you again stay away from me, because I'll never forgive you for what you did...ever" she said tears coming to her eyes. Alec started to say something, but decided not to risk it and he left quietly.

Alec walked into his apartment and slammed the door behind him. walking over to the kitchen counter he pured himself a drink and sat down in his chair flipping on the television. he found himself thinking about his sister Hope. Sometimes it was too painful, and he couldnt. He remebered a few weeks ago, when max had burned down manticore. his first though was hope. he had jumped the fence, not caring about security and went inside the biulding. He had ran through the halls calling her name. all he had run into was abunch of nomilies in the basement all running out escaping the burning flames. Finally, he has found her she was inside her cell coughing try to kick the bars down. he had got her out and they had made it ouside almost to the fence. The next thing alec knew hope wasnt beside him. he had turned and found the guards sticking a shjock stick to her. she lay wriggling on the ground, furious, alec has started kicking there ass the next thing hew knew someone struck in in the head and he woke up in the same spot. he had wondered why they hadnt taken him. but then again manticore was burning down. he had no idea where they could have took her. he had left and and had been looking for her ever since. Now, he assumed she was dead, because lydeckers men always killed transgentics that was there orders. He has heard, that since he was cloned that that had experimented a new drug on him. supposidly he was supposed to be telepathic, but only with hope. they had used mind to mind communication in manticore, but only twice. he had tried calling out to her through hid mind, but never got an answer,

Alec walked into Jam Pony the next morning smiling like his usual self. he past sketchy, who was holding an arm load of packages. he stopped when he saw alec

"Yo alec you gonna come to crash toniight were gonna have a pool play off between Herbal, max, ansd skye"

"Sure you knwo im all about the party" alec said cockily. sletchy nodded

"Cool cool see ya then man" Alec shook his head and went to the front desk. Nomral was applying gel to his hair. Alec smirked and shook his head. normal always though he was hot, but really he was an annoying sleeze bag. alec only sucked up to him, so he could get sector passed and get time off.

"Ah! golden boy" normal said smiling he turned to the rest of the staff

"Now see! why cant you morons be more like alec?" this was met with alot of groans and eye rolling

"So normal any hot runs for me?" alec asked leaning against the counters. normal laughed and tossed him two packages

"Here ya go my boy...oh and get a signature ok last time you didnt"

"normal! my man have i ever let you down" alec asked looking shocked

"Alec just get going" Normal said turning to some more packages. alec sigh and headed over to the lockers. he saw max getting something out of hers. she wouldnt look at him. Max wast his favorite person, but he had respect fo her and considered her a friend. after all she was the only other person he knew like was like him well, except for joshua of course. he opened his locker and put his gloves on. he jumped as O.C sallmed his locker shut

"O.C what the hell did you do that for?" alec asked annoyed. he hadnt know original cindy but only a coupple of weeks, but he liked her

"Dont you give me that.. what the hell did you do to my girl this time" she asked crossing her arms

"Look its between me and max its not your business"

"Look pretty boy you may be a transgentic like her, but other than that you dont know her like i do...shes really upsett"

Alec closed his eyes and sigh.

"Yeah I know...look just stay out of it ok" alec said grabbing his messenger bag and leaving. o.c sigh and walked to the next bank of lockers

"Ok max he wouldnt tell me so please fill me in"

"Hes just...a jerk" max said. she looked and Cindy and realized she wasnt gonna let it go. she always had her back

"The money that i was gonna use to pay that guy...ya know to find a cure for me and logan...well i had to use it to save alecs ass" max said agrily stuffing something in her locker

"What do you mean?"

"White was gonna kill alec unless he found and killed 3 transgentics. he wa gonna kill joshua, and me too, but as i was laying on the ground he must have lost his nerve, and apprently white had out this little exsplosive thing in his neck. If he didnt kill 3 transgentics in 24 hours the thing was going to explode on his brain stem, and kill him. so, once he told me...I had to pay the doctor guy all the monmey or else he wasnt gonna get the thing out of alec"

O.c eyes got wide and she shook her head in disbelief

"Ok sugar so your saying you chose to save alecs life over finding a cure for you and logan?"

Max shook her head sadly

"I know i should have let white have his ass...but i just couldnt see another person like me die not after, zach and ben and...the otheres" Max said her voice getting choked. O.C put her arm around max

"Hye its gonna be ok youll find a cure youll see" Max laughed a little and stood up

"I hope so, lets get back to work"


	4. Chapter 4

AN

ok everyone...uh your gonna wanna kill me, but some of my story got deleted. I have no idea why and I'm so angry about it I could scream. I'm goona post this next part, but the part that got deleted was a HUGE importance. Basically what happens is Hope and her friend get fired, and she goes to fill out a job application at Jam Pony. When shes leaving, White gets her and takes her off. Now, Alec is her only hope and hes about to remember an ability of his that will help Him find his sister.

"Ok.. what is up with your boy over there" O.C asked max. they were sitting at there usual table at crash after hours of delivering heavy packages for jam pony.

'Hes not my boy I hate his guts" Max said taking a sip of beer glaring at him. The truth was she was still pretty pissed at him, but she couldnt help but notice he was down lately. She was ready to admit her curiosity was getting the better of her. What he did was low, but he was still a fellow transgenic, as well as...ok a friend

"Ok boo you have every right to be mad at him because of what he did, but i thinnk you should check on him" O.C said munching on a pretzel. They looked up as scetchy walked over.

"Ok guys somethings up with alec he actually turned me down for a game of pool. and in was gonna bet big money. I mean seriously the day alec turns down money is...well its just weird." He said sitting down between them. Max caugh O.c look and she sigh

"ok ok ill talk to him be right back" max said slowly walking over. he was sitting at the bar already on his 4th glass of whatever he was drinking. max casually leaned against the counter. he glanced at her from the corner of his eye but didnt make contact

"Ok alec what the hell did you do this time" she ask trying to be as nice as possible. he took a big gulp and looked down at his glass

"I though you wenrt talking to me"

"Oh believe me I wish i wern't, but original cindy has been bugging my ass to come see what your deal is" Max said glaring at him

"what the hell are you talking about max i don't have a deal"

"Youv been quit and non socialable which isnt like you lately, and you tunred down a money deal" max said looking at him. Alec finally made eye contact with her and smiled his usual cocky ass grin

"Max...are you trying to say your worried about me?" he paused for a second a look of disbelief crossed his face "I think hell must have frozen over"

"Alec! get over yourself ok I hate you remember. sorry i tried" max said agrily she stormed back to her table. Alec shook his head amused

"Well?...whats his dilio" O.C asked as max sat down

"Hes an ass thats what...he wouldnt say which, I dont care not after what he did"

"Damm max what the hell did he do?" scetchy asked pouring himself another glass of beer. max sigh

"Dont ask"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N looke everyone im sorry about the spelling. I use wordpad and it doesnt have spell check. Sometimes i just get in a hurry. ill try to do better. But, from now own dont leave a review if its just to complain about the spelling im tired of hearing it. I just want some nice reviews for once. I don't mean to sound bitchy lol but anyway happy reading.**

I groggily opened my eyes. I stared around me i was in some sort of cell, with grimy walls and only one steel door. I caugh a movement to the left, and white stepped out of the shadows. suddenly it all came back what had happened. The though that I lost to white infuriated me.

"Welcome back 495" White said smirking standing in front of me

"You bastard" I muttered yanking at the chains that had my arms above my head

"I really hope your ready to cooperate...because if you dont..your brother is dead" White said slowly leaning closer to me. I felt chills run over my whole body. (oh god what does alec have to do with this) I though swallowing

"Leave alec out of this" I said, but it came out more like a whisper. damm i hated this. I hated feeling vulnerable.

"You see 495 Your part of a plan, one thats been forming for years. At first we though 452 was the one, but were wrong" white said walking slowly around me.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked glaring at him. shit if i could justy get loose i would so kick his ass

"It means that we need to perform a ritual on you...and fyi your "Brother doesnt have anything to do with this...unless you dont cooperate"

"You see 452 has no junk dna, unlike most humans. Every dna strand is coded with genetic information" he explained openinig a floder to shoew me. I glanced at it, and then back at him

"What does this have to do with me?"

"When you were cloned from 494...They gave you a drug that they didnt use on any of the others. Somehow your genetic makeup is loaded with information. Even greater than that of 452. Now we have to find out what that is..it couod be very useful. But first, I have to see if your part of a ritual thats part of my spiratual belief. We'll do some test and if you sirvive your what we think you are" He said walking by the door

"You sick bastard im not going to do any ritual !" I spat wriggling in my chains. He just smirked

"Oh i think you will...ill be back" he said leaving. I sigh. Ok gotts keep it togather. Even with Manticore strenght I couldnt get the chains off by myself. I needed help. Telepathecally i tried again

_Alec! i need you help can you hear me?_

I sigh and opened my eyes. Great now what?

Alec sigh and got up. He spotted O.C. max and sketchy at a table in the corner he walked up

"Max im sorry...about everything and scetchy i owe you a game of pool" alec said tucking his hands in his pockets

"Whatever" max mumbled not looking at him

"Alec dude You had better get to work tomorrow because we have a new hottie joining us" scetchy said smiling at all of them. max frowned what? she hadnt heard about a new girl

"Really? how cute is she?" alec asked grinning

"What new girl? you never said anything to me" max said looking at her best friend. oc shrugged

"She aint officially hired yet, but i have a feeling shell be part of jam pony crew in no time. she told scetchys ass off" O.C said laughing

"Yeah...but dude shes hot" scetchy said stretching

"Whats her name?" max asked pouring herslef another glass of beer

"Uh...I think she said it was Hope"

**(What? had she said hope. Oh god it cant be) alec though to himsellf he blinked**

"alec man whats up your pale" sketchy said frowning. Mx and O.C looked at him

"Alec you ok?" max asked concerned, then she almost slapped herself. (what the hell am i doing i jhate him)

"Yeah...yeah im always alright" he said forcing a smile, then he got serious

"Cindy listen...tell me everything you know about this hope girl...what did she look like. do you kno where she lives?"

Original cindy looked at him starnge

"Look alec suga i dont kno..."

"Look just tell me please!" alec cut her off looking desperate

"well..about v5,10 with brown hair to about her middle back and she had blond highlights and green eyes. she looked about 19 or 20" Cindy said staring at alec. Alec looked like he had been hit, but he got this hopeful look in his eyes.

"Did she say where she lived?"

"No why?"

Alec shook his head. damm, so she was in seattle and alive. he had to find her.

"Illsee you guys later" alec said walking quickly to the door. he busted through it and walked into the alley behind the club

"Alec! hey wait" max said running after him. alec stopped and waited impatietly for her

"Max i dont ahve time for you to yell at me right now!" alec said

"Look alec im not gonna yell at you.I Just wanted to make sure your ok" max said zipping up her jacket

"Why wouldnt i be?"

"Becasue your...not acting like yourself" max whispered looking up at him

"Max why the hell do you care. I know you hate me ok. I tried to be your firend ya know because you were the only one like me i had ever met. but no, you decided you didnt like me so you know what leave me alone I have things to do" Alec said turning around to walk again. Max stood there stunned. Did she feel guitly. og man she did. (Damm why cant i hate him like i used to)

"Well shit alec you dont make it easy your such a smart ass" max called walking after him. alec turned around agrily

"Max there are things about me you just dont know" alec said, and with that he ran off before max could follow


	6. Chapter 6

Alec was about a block from his street, whenh it hit him. Telethepy! Hope and him had used in on cyoops missions, and at manticore. He hadnt used it lately, because he though hope was either dead or was in a position where she couldnt use it. Closing his eyes, he conetrated on what he remembered she looked like. he called out with his mind

_Hope! its alec can you hear me?" _

Alec stood on the sidewalk and waited

I woke up her heart beating fast. Had she fallne asleep?

_Hope! its alec can you hear me?_

It echoed in My head. My eyes widened. (Oh god alec!) I though can it be? I closed my eyes

_Alec! is that you?_ I called out

Alec opened his eyes, and his ears started ringing like they always did when they did this. Relief passed through him

_Yeah its alec. Where are you? are you ok?_

_for now yes, white capured me hours ago. Im in some kind of damp cell i dont know where_

_What part of seattle where you at, when this happened?_

_outside jam pony, so it must be near there_

_Its ok dont panic ill find you, just hang in there_

_Alec no! ill find a way white said he wouold kill you if you interfered_

_Hope! i am not leaving you in there. Dont worry, ill get you out just stay in touch_

I sigh as i felt the connection broken. I was reliefed i had found alec, but i didnt exspect seattle. God i hope alec got here, but at the same time i didnt want them getting alec. I closed my eyes ansd waited. I hated this, being chained up im a very patient person, but being chained up waiting for my enemy to do experienments on me was pushing it. I look up startled as the door opened. White and another guy walked in

"495 were almost ready to transport you" The guy i didnt recognize said. White, who was standing beside him smirked

"Dont worry its mostly painless"

"And who the hell are you?" i asked the starnge guy

"This is my partner auto" white saids waving a hand toward him. they smiled

"Believe me experiement all you want, but you wont find what your looking for" I told the calmley

"The va will be arriving within the next half hour just chill till then" white said as he and auto left slamming the door.

(alec please hurry) i though

8

Alec walked the street in front of jam pony wondering what the hell to do. He knew he couldnt go in without a plan manticore had tuaght him better than that, Suddenly he stopped pacing. Logan! why hadnt he though about it before. Logan could find where she wa sat. he was agenius on computers, and the perfect hacker, plus he knew about them already. sure he was a goody goody, but he was smart and seone he could trust. Hopping on his motorcycle he drove off toward logans.

10 min later...

Logan went to open his door. (Who could be knocking this time of night) he though he knew it wasnt max, because she never knocked. He rolled his wheelchair to the door and opened it. Alec stood there looking desoerate and tense

"Alec...uh hi what are you doing here?" logan ask rolling backwards, so alec could come in. Logan narrowed his eyes and never turned his back. He still was uneasy about alec. After all he had tried to kill max and put the virus in her to kill him.

"Logan i need your help and hell ill even pay you" alec said walking past him and stopping in the center of the room. Loghan whelled slowly toward him

"Ok...uh what do you need?"

"Your good with computers right?...well i need you to do some digging...White has someone i know and i need tio find her" Alec said running a hand through his hair. Logans heart imeediatly started beating faster. his brow furrowed

"Is it max?"

"No! forget max for a second. Its my sister. when max burned down manticore she was recapured i tried to get her out but i couldnt she was recapured, and apparently she escaped. shes been in seattle the whole time and i didnt even know it" Alec said

"Ok alec calm down...If im going to find her i need more information" logan said wheeling himself in front of his keyboard and computer

"She said she was outside jam pony, when they got her. She thinks the base might be near there" Alec said anxiously coming up behind logan. Logan stopped typing and looked at alec from behind his galsses

"Wait you mean youv spoken to her"

"Sort of,...we have like a telepathic connection. something manticore put in our cocktail" Alec explained blushing a little

"I see...well alec even if white capured her outside there, that doesnt mean white has in in that area. she could be anywhere...i can make a few calls and see if i can see the sevalance tapes from outside jam pony. mybe io can see some sort of symbol on the vehickle or something". Alec sigh

"She might not have that much time logan"

"Who doesnt have much time?" max said coming into the room. she stopped when she saw alec

"Alec...w...what are you doing here?" max asked shocked. she knew slec couldnt stand logan and vice vera. Alec rolled his eyes

"Not now max logan is helping me out"

"Hey max ill be with you in a sec" logan said typing. Max folded her arms and walked over looking at the computer screen. Alec glared at her

"Hey! thats private"

"What i cant see what logans helping you with"

"Look white has another transgentic ok..and i need to find her before its too late logans helping me find where hes holding her"

"Alec! you were planning on going after her by yourself! you dumb ass you get killed. Why didnt you just say so. Its my job to protect them i let them out in the world" Max said anooyed at alec and scared for a fellow transgenic

"Guys i think i got something" logan said over his shoulder. Max and alec looked at each other and walked over to logan

"This van popped up on the survalance camera, and it appears there were struggling people. Im running the side of the van through an enchanment filter...hold on it says someting on the side...**SEATTLE GAS COMAPNY" logan read aquitting at the screen**

"Seattle gas company theres an old run down one over in sector 10. they have a basement ans everything...perfect for holding a trangentic hostage" max said getting her coat on

"GREAT thanks logan gotta go" Alec said walking quickly toward the door. mx grabbed his arm

"Wait im coming with you"

"Max no this snt about you i have to do this on myown"

"Alec get over yourself im letting you save her alone, and risk you getting caught too" max said pulling alec out the door. he sigh and followed her.


End file.
